Their Last Night
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: James and Lily were preparing for an ordinary Halloween night, but this year was different.


House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: James and Lily's final night

Word Count: 858

James and Lily Potter had recently moved into their home at Godric's Hollow. They had been there for some time now, but they were still settling into their home and getting comfortable. Nevertheless, life in the Potter cottage had been perfect, and it was all going as planned, even with the birth of their son, Harry Potter. But that all changed on one Halloween night.

It was that time of the year when suspense filled the air, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling. Wizards and witches loved this holiday, for some could enjoy being out freely without getting harshly judged by the muggles. Everyone was either out and about, enjoying the freedom, or huddled up in their warm, safe homes. James and Lily were doing the latter as they took care of their baby, Harry.

Yet as they were preparing for trick or treaters, Lily wasn't convinced that it was going to be a good night. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach. Not wanting to disturb the fun of the holiday, she didn't mention the feeling, thinking she may just be sick or something. She went along, planning and decorating with James.

They were laughing and having a good time when the feeling suddenly returned. It struck her like lightning. She felt her stomach drop, light-headed.

"James, I'm going to check on Harry for a bit, I want to make sure he's okay," Lily said wearily. She didn't want to make James worried. Heading upstairs, she stumbled on the first few steps. "What is going on? Hold your horses, Lily. Steady, girl," Lily whispered to herself. Finally, making her way to the top of what seemed like a mountain, she poked her head into Harry's room. She saw that he was sitting up, looking out the window. Lily raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what exactly Harry was doing. Stepping into the room, she headed for his crib. "Hello, dear. Whatcha looking at?" Lily asked, staring in the direction Harry's gaze was aimed at. She didn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, she sat down in one of the single couches to watch Harry.

After a while, Lily got impatient. The sickening feeling returned. It set her on edge, jumping at every sound, even if it was just Harry or the doorbell for trick-or-treaters. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She nearly screamed.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me, Lily," James comforted her. Lily had jumped and gasped the moment he touched her. "Are you okay? You seemed…. a bit off-balance. You're not yourself," James said, worry in his voice.

"I'm…. okay, James. I just got a bit light-headed from when we decorated the house. I'm fine. It's nothing," Lily lied, trying to reassure him. James nuzzled his head into Lily's neck. They stayed silent, holding this position for some time. Lily closed her eyes, and she was filled with affection for her husband.

BANG. The pair flinched. James unraveled himself from Lily and took out his wand. He had a hard expression on his face. Lily looked at him, worry spread across her face. "Don't," she whispered at him.

"You can't tell me to not investigate that." He looked at her, a frown on his face. Then his expression softened. "Stay here and protect Harry. He needs you," James instructed, lightly caressing her cheek.

"He needs you, too," Lily said, grabbing his hand.

"I'll be fine. After all, I have learned a thing or two about being sneaky. What do you think our night expeditions at Hogwarts were for?" James reassured her, giving her a crooked smile before disappearing into the hall.

Lily backed away from the door to Harry's crib. Pulling her wand out, she stared out the window. She was observing the outside, in case someone tried to break in. Suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, Lily heard a hard thump, as if someone had fallen. Sprinting from her place, she raced to the doorway. Peering out, she saw James' body, crumpled at the foot of the stairs. Stifling a sob, she raised a hand and covered her mouth. She turned away and stood in front of Harry's crib, guarding him against whatever danger was in the house.

Trembling, she grasped her wand, trying to compose herself after the horrible sight on the stairs. Finally, she saw a hooded figure walked ever so gently into the room. She could barely see a pale, white face. She positioned herself directly in front of Harry, shielding him from the aim of the wand. She saw the green light coming from the tip of the wand and closed her eyes. Feeling the sharp pain spreading throughout her body. She belted out an ear-piercing scream. The last thing she saw was the face of her killer. White. Slits for a nose. Pale. Cold. A dark look glared at her face. Darkness filled her vision, her screams rattling in her brain, and she couldn't think anymore.

James was dead. Lily died moments after, her useless attempt to protect Harry failed. Harry would've been better off dead. Now, he had to face Voldemort…. alone.


End file.
